


Sabriel: The Stories

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Here are imagines that I wished could have happened in the episodes which I used to make the fanfiction you guys know and love! Each imagine is based off of each episode I ever turned into a fanfic. Most of these imagines are ones that I would have put in if it weren't for the plot itself. Enjoy the somewhat more cheery side of Sabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost In: Alternate Ending

Gabriel was about to leave. He was going to let the responsibility of saving the world fall onto Sam's shoulders but the tall man himself didn't want that. "No Gabriel! Please!" The archangel froze. There it was. The voice of another lost soul. Wandering in this endless maze of a planet called Earth. His plea broke his heart. He bit his lip. He turned to meet those ivory puppy eyes. Those prominent lips, slender muscled hips, and long luscious drove him to what he knew he had to do before he would leave. He walked up to him. His hand caressed his cheek. On his tip toes, he kissed him. Their lips lingered there. Holding onto each others. There was another kiss before they part. Castiel looked at them carefully. He didn't understand how or why but he would never reject to it. "I'm sorry." said Gabriel. He saw his eyes for a moment then turned away. Sam watched him walk off as he could feel their hands leave each others'. He tried to linger on by squeezing tight but he knew that he couldn't stay. He understood what it was like and how much time Gabriel would barely have to recollect himself. "Be careful." Gabriel nodded. "I will." He disappeared.


	2. Won Out: Sleeping Beauty

Sam was waiting for Dean who was getting them both food. Food that would no doubt come from another heart attack diner. He went with the safe route of a vegan burger while his brother was going to pick out something unhealthy. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was right. In fact, he'd be more surprised if Dean came back with two vegan burgers. He couldn't concentrate on what was on his laptop. He had taken it out earlier. He thought reading through articles would clear his mind but it only made him worry about the world. About Mary and Jack and everybody else. He sighed. He pushed his hair back. The room was so silent that he could hear Gabriel breathe. He hadn't paid attention at the sound while his eyes had been glued to the screen until he closed the laptop.   
He turned to the archangel. He took in everything he saw. Gabriel was breathing slow. Appearing calm and soothed by sleep. The truth was that he was in pain. Pain that he could ignore for this moment because he wasn't conscious. The sight of him made Sam's stomach churn. He walked over. He knelt down. Looking at him over again, he felt a tear roll off his cheek. His lips were near his. With a gentle kiss, Gabriel didn't wake. Instead, he followed his movements. Kissing him as he had began to dreamt it. A dream of themselves having a picnic. A picnic that he wouldn't know yet would lead to a terrible nightmare and past memories of his torture. A nightmare that only the connected ones would know.  
"I'm sorry." "Sam." His eyes widen. "Gabriel?" But he didn't respond. He spoke of his name from the dream and Sam didn't know what he else he could do but go back to the chair and continued skimming through the articles.


	3. Their First Time

I don't know when but it's after Won Out that Sam and Gabriel have a chance to have sex for the first time together. I had planned on writing out the sex scene to start off The Lud Trail but didn't feel like it would fit the story and at the time I was really doubtful of myself when it came to describing sex scenes. Here is my attempt to do that but to also show you the beginning of the sex instead of the aftermath you guys read in the story.  
Gabriel smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Don't I?" Sam had barely entered his room not a couple of minutes ago when he stumbled on Gabriel who surprised him with some cherry lollipops. They decided to save the first lollipop Gabriel had given to him for when they would return back home after defeating Michael and the other angels of the Apocalypse world. The two were sitting at the foot of the bed next to each other. With Sam's hands holding his face, their eyes locked. Gabriel placed his hands down. "Sam, it still...." He looked at the old wound on his left hand. It had been stitched up before. The cut from when he fought against Fenrir. Now, it was a somewhat faded scar. A tear fell on his opened palm and another. "This and everything else." He pulled his shirt up. Revealing claw marks on his right side. Sam almost turned away at the sight of it but he knew how worse it was for him. "Gabriel." He reached for the wound. Gabriel inched back. He read his face. He didn't stop him from placing his hand on the marks.  
He let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding in. He let his hand fall to his. Sam's hand reached higher under his shirt. Gabriel released a small gasp. His nerves tingled up his spine. "Sam...." Without a reply, Sam pushed him on the bed. The archangel slid back. Sam knocked the lollipops off the bed. Gabriel wasn't complaining. They kissed. Hard. Sam pulled his jacket off then lifted him up. He brought him close. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel his own jacket falling off. Thrown aside. Gabriel yanked his shirt up. It fell near the foot of the bed. Sam's shirt was already gone. Soon, the rest of their clothes were off. They were exposed to the world. Exposed to themselves. Nothing existed in this room except for themselves.  
Sam slammed him against the bed. He kissed him a few more times as Gabriel ran his hands through his hair. Their lips part. "You know what? You're my clown." Gabriel smirked. "Facing our fears, are we?" "With an angel like you, I can face anything." "But I'm not, am I?" "Even with most of your powers gone, you can still fight. After all, you did save me. My hero." Gabriel rolled his eyes but he held an amused smile. Sam started kissing his neck down to his stomach. His trails of kisses tingled his spine. Gabriel faced the ceiling. He gripped the sheets tight. He gasped. He could feel his hands run to his legs. Right on his thighs. Sam crawled his way back to him. He pulled him close. Gabriel flinched. He felt it. The pain. The pleasure. All wrapped up into one big moment. A moment that lasted for what it seemed to them an eternity. He wrapped his arms around Sam. His nails dug into his back. He curled his hands into fists to try and keep himself from hurting Sam even if he didn't mind it. But when the hunter went faster, his palms opened. Grasping hard.  
A gust of wind hit his face. He was pushed forward. Sitting upright as he still felt it inside. What was happening to him didn't compare to who he was with. Any other day, before all of this, he would have slept with tons of made up girls and make them disappear the next. With Sam, you couldn't make him disappear because why would you? He was everything a guy or gal could ask for. He was sweet and considerate for others well beings. He always asked if you were alright or if you needed anything. If he ever saw a frown, he would immediately come to your aid. And if you thought you were a piece of shit, he would say otherwise. Those were all the things that Gabriel loved about him. He helped bring a smile to his face and confidence back in his lungs. Still, his self esteem was pretty low but not as it had been before. Sam was everything to him. Sam was his whole world.  
They collapsed on the bed after they finished. Gabriel turned to him. He was still trying to catch his breath back. "Sam?" Sam panted too. He faced Gabriel. "Yeah?" Gabriel sat up. His elbows were supporting him. "Do you think you would have been better off with Jessica?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?" "I don't know. I just think that....In the few days that we've known and discovered about each other, I can't help but think you would have had a much nicer life with her. A normal life." Sam sat up. "I was chosen from the start to have this life. I didn't have a choice." Gabriel brought himself to a more straighter sitting position. "I know but...." He messed with his thumbs. "If you hadn't been and if you could have that normal life.....Would you?" "Are you asking me if I would choose between you and Jess?" "I'm bringing bad memories. I get that." Gabriel gaze at him with those teary eyes. "But I have to know." Sam twisted himself to his direction. "Gabriel, when we first met, you were such a tool." The archangel chuckled. "Yet, when I saw you again, you were trying to warn me about making the wrong mistakes. At mystery spot and on that day when we were dealing with Norse Demigods before....."  
Suddenly, his voice cracked. He could barely say anything. His hands were shaking. He bit his lip. "Before Lucifer....killed all of them and....and...." He threw himself at Gabriel which surprised the archangel. "Don't you get it, Gabriel?! I've loved you since the day you rescued us! Me and Dean and your ex girlfriend. Since then, I always wondered why you would bother saving me. You could have let Lucifer kill us and save Kali but you didn't. So I hoped and prayed that somewhere out there a miracle would happen. That you would come back." He was beginning to sob. "And I prayed every night to you. Hoping you weren't actually dead. Or to God." He held him tighter. "I don't want to lose you again." Gabriel returned the embrace. "I shut my angel radio off. I couldn't listen to my brothers and sisters. Those cold words that spoke. The blank stares they held. All of them were puppets. Once, they were. A few still believe in their wrong ways. And if I had listened to them, it would mean becoming another one."  
Sam continued to sob. He listened to his words. Never speaking. Gabriel forced him to look at him. He held his face. Sam grasped his wrist. "Sam, I'll make a promise soon. A promise that should only be made when I feel that the right time has come. When I promise you, you have to known that I'm telling the truth." Sam nodded. "You wouldn't lie. I know you wouldn't." Sam moved closer. "You can't." He kissed him. They laid on the bed. Sam's head rested against his chest. Gabriel ran his hand through his hair. Feeling its soft touch as he curled strands of it around his fingers. It was a massage to his head. One that put Sam to sleep. "Goodnight, Gabriel." "Night, Sammy."


	4. Lud Trail: Jack Finds Out

I would never put this as a scene. It was more like my imagination here to have an angst situation. I'm pretty sure Gabriel wouldn't yell at him. Ever.  
"Why didn't you bring him back?!" shouted Jack. Sam had been killed by a group of starving vampires. They had transported themselves to the Apocalypse world to help the survivors. To bring them to their world just so they could arm themselves with better weapons. Gabriel didn't know. He couldn't fathom that those blood suckers had an easy chance with Sam, his boyfriend. Maybe he expected too much from him. But when that blood spilled out of his neck like a water fountain, he found himself standing there in disbelief. Fear made his blood turned cold. He stared. Too shocked to save him in time. He wondered why. Why did he freeze like that? He swore he had confidence boiling inside of him but nothing ever came out. Instead, he witness Sam's death with tears cascading down his cheeks.  
He bit his lip at what Jack said. He gripped tight on the bark he ripping apart and throwing off. He dropped the bark. He stood and turned to him. Glaring at his nephew. "I'm not strong enough! Ok?! Is that what you want to hear?!" "Gabrie-" Castiel reached out to try and calm him. Gabriel pushed his arm away. "No! I am tired of this whiny little boy thinking that he can get whatever he wants! You don't think I want Sam back as much as you do?!" Jack stood there. Surprised to find his uncle yelling like this. "I was with him longer than you! I know how he's like from the inside and out! I've been his friend for years! And I promise him before we left that I would make a vow to him! A vow that we would be kept in union!" Tears ran down his cheeks. He was shaking. His fists clenched at his sides. "And what did I get to see? Vampires ripping him to shreds without mercy! Something that you can't imagine!" "Gabriel, I-" said Jack. "No matter what I did to try and protect him, it never worked! I loved him enough to fake my own death just to keep him safe but none of it worked!"  
Jack raised a brow. He looked confused. "You....and Sam? The two of you.....loved each other?" Gabriel sniffed. He nodded. "Yeah, we did." "Love with men. It's never bothered me. In fact, I never thought about it. But you and Sam. There was always something about you two. You just seemed....perfect." Suddenly, the alarm ranged out.


	5. Guardian Angel: Saying Goodbye

This scene would have never made it to begin with.  
Gabriel looked him in the eye. He had to let him know the truth. That he didn't feel good enough. He had to repay his debts by saving their world. "All I did on Earth was run. I'm not running anymore." Sam almost cried. A tear left his eye. Gabriel walked up to him. He brushed that tear off. "Don't do this to me. Don't cry for me." "Gabriel. Please." "I'm sorry, Sam." He kissed him. It was a kiss that lasted for a few seconds. It wasn't enough. Not for the both of them but it wasn't like they had time.  
Michael stared. He had never knew this side of his brother. Gabriel walked to him. "Go!" "So, Sam Winchester means something to you?" He chuckled. "He's human filth. How can you love him?" "Shut up! I love him for a lot of reasons bucko. The thing is, you'll never understand." "I don't care on wanting to." The battle began.  
Alternate Ending To The Epilogue That I Wished Would Have Made Sense  
Dean went back inside the bunker. He had tried his best to cheer Sam up. Sam said he would head back once he collected himself. He stared at the lollipop then placed it in his jacket pocket. He stood. He pulled out a kitchen knife. It'll be so easy. We'll see each other again. "Sam." He turned to the voice. "Gabriel." He dropped the knife. He threw himself on him. They were in a tight embrace. "How did you get here? How are you alive?" Sam had tears. "I can explain later but I want to know something. Were you going to....?" He glanced at the knife. Sam followed his gaze. He looked back at him. "Gabriel, I'm sorry. I thought you were dead and-" "Did you forget the promise? The one we made when I first gave you this lollipop?" He pulled it out of his pocket. Their hands held the sweet together. "You were gone. After what I witnessed, nothing mattered." "Don't let my deaths cloud your judgement. I want you to live for yourself even if I'm not there." "But you're here now. We can tell everyone." Gabriel gripped hard. "No, Sam. We can't. Not yet." "Why not?"  
Gabriel bit his lip. "I have to hide for a bit. It won't be long when I come back." Sam shook his head. "Not again, Gabriel. Not this time. Why now?" "Michael's coming. I have to keep you safe." "Michael? We can fight him together." "Sam, you and the others can fight him. If I stay, he'll use one of us as a way to win. You just have to trust me." "I can't lose you again." Gabriel caressed his cheek. He kissed him. "You won't." He disappeared. Sam walked to the bunker. Before he opened the door, he looked back then head inside.  
The archangel watched from a distance.


End file.
